


our double lives

by desperateromantic



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I just can't write smut for shit, This will not be smutty, cause im a good christian girl, jk im jewish af, padme and anakin are the same age in this one, so what fight me over it, sorry folks, the force is telekinesis or something, trust me its cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperateromantic/pseuds/desperateromantic
Summary: "they met through their work with JEDI (Justice Enforcement and Defense Initiative). padmé was 'the senator', fierce and devoted to eradicating the evil that spread from government to government by the hand of the mysterious sidious. anakin was 'the hero with no fear', he was at the face of superhero work, his strength and telekinetic skills were unmatched. together they were unstoppable.but then it all went wrong. it was a standard covert mission but suddenly anakin was dead and gone and padmé was alone. she changed after that. she became the black widow. her work became her life. she cared less and less about diplomatic solutions and more about getting the job done. when an unknown man rises to be the fist of sidious, it becomes her responsibility to stop him. but there’s something about the imperial soldier, maybe his steely blue eyes or the way his metal fist clenches before throwing a punch, that is familiar. and padmé is going to find out why."-estrangedlestrange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JEDI](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382629) by estrangedlestrange. 



> based off of a graphic by estrangedlestrange on tumblr for 2018 anidala week (linked above)
> 
> (also, ~ means POV change)

Padmé sat in her car desperately trying to control her thoughts as she stared at the big mahogany doors with the letters JEDI emblazoned in a deep navy across them.

 

She had received the job offer to work at the Justice Enforcement and Defense Initiative after what had seemed like an _okay_ interview to her, but apparently, she impressed them.

 

Now, on her first day, she watched people go in and out of them, walking while chatting with a partner, looking at their phones, or drinking a cup of coffee, all in an automatic and familiar way. It was almost like their legs just knew exactly where to walk and their arms unconsciously shot up to push open the heavy doors.

 

God, she was gonna stick out like a sore thumb. She was very nervous.

 

But Padmé Naberrie Amidala did not get nervous.

 

She always was ready to tackle any challenge thrown at her, like taking two AP classes her freshman year of high school (which shouldn't have been possible), or majoring in three different things, or starting a highly demanding career that meant she wouldn't have a social life. None of that had ever stopped her.

 

Her childhood fantasies of having an extravagant wedding and a big home with lots of kids _and_ a successful career, were honed into more realistic ones of small apartments, takeout dinners, and occasional one night stands, all for the priority of a successful career fueled by the addicting adrenaline rush of success. Her mom was getting restless and asking more and more questions about Padmé’s domestic future, but that was easily filtered out when Padmé had the opportunity of a lifetime.

 

But here she was. Anxious, in a black pencil skirt and a stiff sky-blue button up, green tea in her thermos, computer bag slung over her shoulder. She forced herself out of her car and up the steps, only to stand warily for another five minutes.

 

 _I shouldn't have accepted the offer. What was I thinking?_ She convinced herself. _I'm just gonna go home and watch the newest episode of Grey's Anatomy._

 

Yet, some invisible force, whether it be her unyielding ambition or just plain impatience pushed her through the waiting doors towards her unpredictable future.

 

~

 

For Anakin, it was just another day.

 

Ahsoka barged in, laughing until she couldn’t breathe, going on about the latest comment Obi-Wan had made to Satine, all while Obi-Wan cowered slightly, flustered and red-faced.

 

Anakin stood there, coffee in hand, with a slight smirk leaning against his desk, awaiting the story and laughter to follow. He had a bunch of cases and new assignments to address, but those could wait for the anecdotes of his friends. He watched them make their way over to his desk, Ahsoka collecting herself just enough to recount the story to Anakin.

 

“You’re never gonna believe what Obi-Wan told Satine this morning when she walked by us,” Ahsoka said with a mischievous grin.

 

“What now,” he replied, already anticipating the comedy of the story just based off of Obi-Wan’s gravely embarrassed expression.

 

“‘Your face looks good with your hair!’” Ahsoka blurted out, through fits of laughter.

 

“To be fair, I was trying to say 'The clip in your hair compliments your complexion,’ but some words got lost along the way,” he started, hiding his face in his hands.

 

Anakin began to laugh but stopped almost abruptly when he saw an enticing woman with chestnut brown curls and soft, warm skin. It wasn’t until she lifted her head from the paper she was looking at, that he saw her deep, brown eyes and pink, kissable lips.

 

“Are you an angel?” he muttered, not loud enough for her to hear, but enough that Ahsoka and Obi-Wan looked at him questionably.

 

When she spotted their group, she made her way over, asking, “Where can I find Bail Organa?” in a lilting, celestial voice.

 

“Through that door,” Obi-Wan answered before Anakin could get a word out.

 

When she returned a little while later with Bail, Anakin was still in a daze. It wasn't until he heard the small talk and repetitive clack of heels against marble, did he realize that they were walking towards him.

 

“Padmé this is Anakin,” proclaimed Bail Organa, head of the Government Justice Department. “Anakin works in the Special Forces Unit.”

 

The Special Forces Unit, aptly nicknamed "The Superheroes" was a group of elite agents, each with unique and powerful skills. Well, powers really, but Anakin hated how that word sounded like it came right out of Harry Potter or something. He was especially skilled in Telekinesis, Obi-Wan was skilled in Psychokinesis, and Ahsoka had crazy Supernatural Agility that made it seem like she could defy the laws of physics. The Superheros often worked with the Government Justice Department (or the GJD) on cases and assignments, in partnerships.

 

“Anakin is gonna show you around and then you can get to work on your cases,” said Bail.

 

“Wait - _our_ cases?” Anakin looked at him, surprised.

 

“Yup. Meet your new partner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im probably gonna start posting on saturdays, and schools ending soon (for summer) so i should have more time to write. enjoy! (warning, rating has gone up because there will be a few curse words)

She knew this job would be physically exerting, but not  _this_ much

 

Padmé was fit, but training to be a nimble, quick-witted, (sort of) secret agent, took a lot of energy. She did not enjoy going to lunch sweaty (and somehow _already_ sore). And it certainly did not help that the person tasked with training her was none other than that hot guy from the superhero unit, Anakin.

 

Sure, spending extra time with him was great. Especially when he was shirtless.

 

Those abs were godlike.

 

But Padmé? Not so godlike. Unless you considered constant beads - no, rivers of sweat covering every part of your body godlike.

 

When Padmé had walked up to the group of people - well, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan - she noticed him staring at her and couldn't help but stare back. But when Bail had introduced him as her new partner, now that was a new kind of nerves. And frankly ones she hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

 

So sparring with the guy she was crushing on, while drenched in sweat was not an ideal first date. Not like she would ever get a chance. He was _way_ out of her league. At least, she thought so.

 

~

 

He was excited to work with her, in the beginning. But after a week of not being able to function because of her sheer beauty, he started to realize this was gonna be harder than he thought.

 

The spent most of their days following the same schedule. She would come through the doors to their wing - looking like a goddess, _naturally_. They would sit down to debrief on their latest cases and assignments - cases were situations that could be watched from a distance and assignments were immediate responses in the field (not like they got any assignments, Padme still had a bit to learn training wise). After that, they would head to the locker rooms to change and begin their daily training and sparring sessions in the gym. If she looked beautiful before, Anakin thought she was absolutely gorgeous then, focus and almost angry determination on her face, her small but strong arm muscles pumping as she punched the boxing mitts on his hands. Not to mention the significant change in clothing.

 

His friends seemed to notice his “attachments” too.

 

It wasn’t until one day - about a month after she started working - during lunch did Ahsoka say, “Dude, just ask her out already.”

 

He whipped his head around (from where he was watching her _dreamily_ eat her lunch) to face her with surprise.

 

“What if she rejects me!? And even if she didn’t, it’s not like Windu would ever allow it,” he said, clearly dejected.

 

“Okay one, she's not going to reject you, she's obviously just as smitten as you are. Two, it's not like you couldn't keep it from Windu. He spends so much time holed up in that office anyway,” Obi-Wan said, practically scoffing.

 

“Yeah, and when have you been known to give great relationship advice?” Anakin said, resting his head on the table.

 

“Surprisingly, I agree with Obi-Wan on this one. You guys get so lovey-dovey, you’re already practically married. Those ‘I wanna fuck you and then cuddle’ eyes *blegh*,” Ahsoka groaned.

 

“Fine. I’ll ask her out,” Anakin said, almost defeated.

 

To be fair he was going to after lunch. That is until they got their first case assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i swear it will pick up soon, i just wanted to establish everything first. also i know i havent posted i forever. i got really busy im sorry. thank you to everyone for reading!

As Padmé sat and listened to Mace go on about the details of the mission, she could hardly keep her nerves contained. The assignment of her first real field case was already nerve-racking (and exciting to be fair), but having another person's life on her hands, not to mention one that had newly become a important person to her, was too much. She had to constantly remind herself that if she wasn’t ready they wouldn’t have assigned her a case.

 

And she was ready. At least maybe not mentally. 

 

She was going to attempt to sit with Anakin and his friends during lunch that day. But then she took one look at his gorgeous face and her knees got so weak, she had to sit at the nearest table. If she couldn’t even look at the guy, how was she supposed to talk to him? At least when she had to, it was usually about work so she could easily get swept up in her hyper-focusing abilities.

 

“Alright, you guys are free to gather supplies, take a nap, do whatever you need to do to prepare. You leave tomorrow at 3 pm,” Mace concluded.

 

Had she missed the whole thing? Usually, Padmé was known for her workaholic abilities, never missing a bit of information, but it seems that this new “situation” she was in had taken that away. Well, at least it gave her an excuse to talk to Anakin. 

 

If she could get the words out of course.

 

“Okay, I’m going to be brutally honest and tell you, I processed none of what he just said,” she stated, turning to stare into his striking blue eyes.

 

“Well you're lucky because this was the one day in my entire life I actually paid attention,” he replied, with a half smile.

 

They both laughed, Padmé noting the way his teeth shone when he smiled, how his laughter seemed to stem from his chest, bubbling all the way up his throat, the crinkling of his eyes at the corners. 

 

Yup, she was screwed.

 

~

 

He had to pay attention to Mace. That was the only way he could control himself. If he didn’t, who knows what shit he would’ve said to Padmé. He probably would’ve proposed right there! Not to mention the staring.

 

But this was gonna be an opportunity to learn to manage his feelings so they didn’t explode everywhere  _ all _ the time. At least that's what he convinced himself. 

 

But when he was going over the assignment with her he couldn't help but catch a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. Yeah, that would have to do for now.

 

He usually had the same routine before cases, but he took the time to slow down for her. Which included, of course, shortening the length of his nap, but he could deal with that.

At least the 3 o’clock mission meant he could sleep in.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the airport they had a few hours to kill. This wasn’t unusual to Padmé, seeing as she was on time to everything. But she had been extra early, partly because of her worry that her partner might not share her trait of earliness, and partly because she had woken up at 5 in the morning and wasn't able to fall back asleep.

 

Usually, when she was traveling she would pack and repack her bag more times than she could count. But she couldn't really do that while sitting in the terminal.

 

When she had pulled up to Anakin’s house this morning with her sister Sola (who would be dropping them off at the airport), she looked at her with mischievous eyes as Padmé reacted to Anakin wearing something other than a suit. Of course, he didn’t look bad in a suit, but man that t-shirt was working wonders for his arms.

 

“Ah someone’s got hots for their coworker, huh?” Sola said knowingly, smirking with delight.

 

Padmé hadn’t told her, but it wasn’t like she had to. Sola just knew her too well.

 

“Shut up!” she hissed between teeth as he neared the car.

 

When he finally buckled up in the back seat, Sola did her usual playful routine of “interrogating the suitor”.

 

While she rattled of questions like, “Where are you from?” and “What’s your favorite dinner place?” Padmé couldn’t help but internally groan as her embarrassment increased.

 

~

 

Anakin liked Sola, he really did. He was just really confused by all her questions. And not to mention that Padmé had barely said a word to him since he got in the car. He had yet to fully understand these Naberrie women.


End file.
